Ancient Warriors of Cufraud
by wizardwho1007
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIABLO AND ITS CHARACTERS This is about two boys set in the same world of Diablo it also uses the classes from Diablo III but before Reaper of Souls.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Warriors of Cufraud

Prolouge:

Cufraud was a peaceful place, until it was taken over by the Goblins and Orges of Haylem. Cufraud is a small village in the mountain ranges of the Zonian Empire's Range. Haylem is a massive sanctuary of demons and all things deadly but no-one other than the Goblins, Orges and Demons themselves know the location.

1: Wizards and Demon Hunters

Alder and his brother Aliak walked through the mountains in search of food for the cold times ahead.

"Alder, my feet are sore", shouted Aliak.

"Be quiet Aliak I too would like to return to the village but we need vegetables and water and a lot of the others are starving and it is getting very cold", he said.

The mountains were huge and covered in a cold wintery forest filled with lots of vegetables and streams of clean water.

"Alder did you hear that?", asked Aliak.

"Be quiet you know that there will be nothing dangerous in these woods", shouted Alder.

Aliak drew his short dagger and continued to follow Alder. The brothers had been in the woods almost four hours and soon had to return home.

"Okay, Aliak I know we don't have much but we need to return to the village", said Alder.

Upon returning to the village they made their rounds and fairly divided up all the food, they took food to the wizard named Sorrow and to the warrior named Hemli then they took some food to the other villagers and kept a bit more for them and their mother.

"Thank you, how was your trip", asked their mother.

"It was good, but Aliak kept getting startled by imaginary noises", said Alder.

"They were not imaginary", shouted Aliak.

"Really what were they then?", shouted Alder.

Without hesitation Aliak tackled Alder to the ground and pulled his bread knife to his throat.

"What are you going to do, butter me to death?", said Alder.

Aliak stood up and returned to his spot at the table.

"What was all that yelling", whispered a small voice.

A small girl walked into the room with her teddy bear rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay Yami, the boys are just a bit tired from their trip into the forest", said their mother.

Yami walked to the table and hugged her brothers one by one. She was only three and was born right before their father died.

"I'm going to bed", said Aliak.

Aliak walked down the hallway and into the next room containing four beds. The village had become very poor since the last plague and the boys, their mother and Yami all had to share a room. The village rested near the old hideout of the criminal Elves and Kajiht. Aliak, Yami and Alder were all Wood Elves even though their mother was a human, their father was a Wood Elf but he was killed by the most recent plague. Aliak and Alder slept with their weapons next to them.

The next day Alder went to talk to the wizard, Sorrow. Sorrow said that he would help Alder become a wizard to help defend the Zonian Empire and the village. Alder was given what he thought was a random stick from the forest but Sorrow assured him that it was a wand. Sorrow taught Alder many "spells" but he was only able to master one, the ability to levitate items.

"I think if you consistently come to me I could teach you many spells, tricks and combat abilities that a wizard needs but it will take a while", said Sorrow.

"That's fine it's not really like much happens in Cufraud, but I won't be able to come on days when my brother and I are collecting food", said Alder.

"About collecting food", said Sorrow.

Sorrow opened a small drawer and pulled out a small staff.

"This is a beginners staff, if you want I can teach you how to kill animals and obtain meat so we can eat more than vegetables", said Sorrow.

"That would be helpful, I am quite sick of vegetables and I remember when my father would bring home Vigill meat instead of the vegetables me and my brother bring home", said Alder.

A Vigill is a big moose but it has twice the running speed.

Sorrow began teaching Alder how to cleanly kill animals found in the mountain when they saw Aliak running towards them.

"Aliak what is it?", asked Sorrow.

"Hemli said he would teach me how to become a Demon Hunter so I can defend Cufraud and hunt better", he said.

"That is exactly why I've been talking to Sorrow all day watch this", said Alder.

Alder pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at Aliak and began to lift him.

"Alder put me down", said Aliak.

Alder released him by muttering the phrase "Hulima".

"Well, I've got to go meet Hemli at his place so see ya", said Aliak running off.

"Okay then, let's go", said Sorrow.

"Go where", said Alder.

"To the forest to hunt, its not like I have anything to hunt here in town", said Sorrow.

"Fair point", said Alder.

Sorrow and Alder went to the tree line of the forest and searched for an animal but only found a Shnub which is a small brown and grey creature that could also glide and had no tail.

"Get it", whispered Sorrow.

Alder clutched the staff and pointed it at the Shnub and before it could move had a small jolt of lightning kill it, it only had a tiny burn from where the lightning had hit its side.

"Well done", clapped Sorrow.

A hot gust of air went through the air and the sky turned to a slate grey.

"A storm Is coming we had better return to the village", said Sorrow.

Alder got home and went straight to bed even skipping dinner and let his family eat the half Shnub that he had got off Sorrow.

During the night alder was awoken by Yami's crying.

"What's wrong?", he whispered.

"The storm is scaring me and I want Mum", she cried.

This was the first time Alder had realised his mother hadn't been home.

"Let's go find Mum then okay", wiping one of Yami's tears away.

Alder hugged Yami and then picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Mother", Alder shouted.

Alder looked out the window and saw a camp fire in the centre of the village with what he thought was every adult in the village, he walked his sister out.

"Mother, the storm was keeping Yami awake", he said.

"Okay then go inside and sleep I'll bring her back when she falls asleep", she said.

"Thank you mother", said Alder.

While walking back to the shack he heard Sorrow talking about what he thought were Goblins and Orges. He thought it was nonsense and kept walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

2. The final Elf of Djumbial

Alder woke up and saw his mother and brother were gone but Yami was still asleep. He walked to his cupboard and pulled out his forest gear and his staff.

"Alder are you awake", shouted his mother.

"Yes", shouted Alder.

His mother charged into the room and gave him two bags containing bread and some sleeping supplies.

"What is this for?", he asked.

"I thought since your brother and you can hunt meat and defend yourselves better now the two of you can take your sister into the forest to go camping", she said.

"Okay then", he said.

Alder went and spoke to Sorrow and Hemli to tell them him and his brother would be gone for a few days. After telling going around and telling everyone they would be gone the headed for the forest. Aliak pulled the still asleep Yami onto his back and then they headed towards the giant lake near the bottom of the mountains.

"Alder, Aliak how much longer I'm getting very hungry", squeaked Yami.

"We're going to collect water from the lake and then head up to a place so we can get meat we will set up camp there okay", said Aliak.

Yami fell back asleep and Alder and Aliak walked towards the lake.

"What was that", said Alder drawing his sword.

"Like you said to me last week it's your imagination", said Aliak.

"No, it's not it's scaring me", said Yami.

Alder and Aliak turned with their weapons, Alder with his staff and Aliak with his crossbow.

"Boys, what's happening", asked Yami.

"Shh, it's okay", whispered Aliak.

Yami clutched Aliaks neck until the point she was choking him.

"Yami you're choking me", he shouted.

Alder turned towards the mountains and saw a small brown figure running in the direction of the village. He pulled his staff and killed it. Alder ran towards the body and saw a horned small elf, with some very bare robes and a short sword.

The three set up camp near the base of the lake. Even though they wanted to go home they had promised their mother to go camping.

"Yami go to sleep", whispered Alder stroking her hair.

"What did you find?", asked Alder as Aliak came towards the camp.

"A couple of Shnubs and whatever this is", holding up a dead creature.

"Well it's good we'll divide up a Shnub and put that into the sacks to take back to Curfraud", said Alder.

Aliak cooked the meat and fed Yami and then the brothers fell asleep.

PS. Yes I am aware this is a very short chapter but that is because I plan on the next being really long.


End file.
